newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Salle Darl
Salle Darl was a member of Inferno Squadron under Maarek Stele, part of the New Imperium Navy. She served as a pilot in the Rebellion early in her career, then returned home and joined the New Imperium after it moved into the sector. She rose to become leader of Flight Three, and eventually took over command of the squadron after Maarek Stele stepped down. Background Salle Darl was a human woman and native of Kolath. Eager to travel the galaxy and driven to protect those oppressed by the Empire, he joined the Rebellion at an early age, and became one of their ace fighter pilots, serving in several key missions that led to the Empire's demise. After the Battle of Endor, she returned home to the Kolath System and found that it had become rife with pirate activity. Upset that the New Republic either could not or had not made efforts to protect Epsilon Sector, she fought in the home guard in attempts to drive them off. Then, to her surprise, the New Imperium moved into Epsilon Sector and did what the New Republic had failed to do. When the Dark Lightning Strike Fleet moved into the Kolath system, she joined up. Salle was quickly distinguished as one of their best pilots, and when Maarek Stele formed his elite Inferno Squadron, he looked into each member fleet, and Salle was the one he noticed in the DLSF. He talked her into joining, and the former Rebel ace joined up with the former Imperial ace to create something new and fight for a better ideal. Salle was good-natured and one of the most intelligent and skillful members of the squadron. She had long, straight dark hair, olive skin, and dark, almond-shaped eyes. She was the only pilot in the squadron who was a former Rebel. She sometimes exhibited ideological differences from some other squadron members due to their more Imperial background, and she disagreed with Tanya Vinikoro most sharply, but her history did not hold her down in the squadron. Instead, Inferno fully embraced her and the diversity that her presence represented, exemplifying the New Imperium's best ideals. She quickly showed aptitude as a leader, and after Vlini Makor’s death she took over as leader of Flight Three. Salle fought valiantly against the Altarin'Dakor, holding her flight together well. She was hit hard by the loss of Petur Kien, but bounced back quickly after Narm Greyrunner was added to the squadron. She was shot down over Sigma by Vos Quinlan, Naguis'Voxavit Kamren Thansil's second-in-command, but she ejected and survived. Later, in the Battle of Varnus, she held her own and racked up many kills, and was one of the few of Inferno Squadron to actually survive the battle. After the battle, an incapacitated Maarek Stele approached her with the news that he was stepping down, and told a shocked Salle Darl that he was making her the leader of Inferno Squadron. Not only that, but Salle found out that they would be receiving upgraded TIE Avatars with Altarin'Dakor beam weapons installed onboard. With new resolve she put the squadron back together, both with the survivors and new recruits, and led the charge against the Altarin'Dakor in many engagements afterward. Category:Characters Category:New pages